Primavera Anticipada
by DaniLovesEdward
Summary: Inspirada en la canción de Laura P. y James B. Edward y Bella buscan a una persona especial, lo que no saben es que esa persona esta mas cerca de lo que se imaginan. Lean y sabran a que me refiero.
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, y la trama es inspirada en la canción "Primavera Anticipada" de Laura Pausini y James Blunt.

**Capitulo 1**

**Bella POV**

Me despertaron los rayos del sol que se filtraban por mi ventana, hoy debo de buscar un trabajo, en mi mente rondaba la idea de cantar en un restaurante o algo así, lo podía hacer ya que de pequeña canto y toco la guitarra, así que no seria tan complicado.

Me levante, observe mi habitación _aburrida_, pensé, si así era todo lo que me rodeaba, _monótona_, así era mi vida sin nada interesante.

Desde pequeña siempre fui tímida, solo tengo 2 amigas, Alice y Rosalie, las únicas que me comprende aunque sea un poco, a pesar de eso, estaba sola, mis padres habían muerto en una accidente de transito, no tenia a nadie, y un novio menos, estaba _sola, _esa palabra resonó en mi cabeza, Alice y Rose insistían en buscarme un hombre, pero yo me negaba rotundamente, ellas ya tenían compañía así que no tenían ningún problema, Emmett y Jasper eran el sueño de cualquier mujer

Luego de vestirme con un simple pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa azul, con mi guitarra en el hombro y mi cuaderno de canciones, salí en busca de mi nuevo trabajo, ya tenía idea en que lugar, el restaurante "Bella Italia" conocía a la dueña y ella me conocía a mi, seria fácil.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Iba caminando mirando el suelo y mis cabellos como cortinas, camino al "Bella Italia", me detuve en la puerta, había una bacante para cantar en el local, casi pego un grito, pero me controle, tome el anuncio. Entre, todos estaban distraídos, escuchando a un hombre cantar, _Apologize_ de OneRepublic sonaba muy bien cantado por el, no voltee a ver quien era el cantante aunque tuviera la voz mas bella que haya escuchado, estaba buscando trabajo no debía distraerme. Fui directamente a la barra, donde se hallaba un hombre, llame su atención y le mostré el anuncio, me explico que se buscaba un cantante por las noches, y que debía hablar con el encargado del entretenimiento, para mayor información, me indico como llegar a su oficina. Entre nerviosa hasta la medula, me sudaban las manos, el hombre sentado detrás de unos aparatos electrónicos volteo, me miro extrañado.

-Vengo por lo del puesto del cantante nocturno, soy Isabella Swan, pero dígame Bella-musite.

-Un placer conocerla, soy Marco Vulturi, para saber si es la indicada debe de darme una demostración- me explico, su cara reflejaba el aburrimiento y el fastidio, eso me asuto.

OK, ahora si estaba nerviosa, siempre he cantado pero este señor era un desconocido, aunque necesito en serio el trabajo, debo dejar al lado mi timidez.

-O…OK- _patético_, es la palabra para describir mi intento de respuesta.

-¿Qué desea cantar?-pregunto el tal Marco con voz monótona.

Todavía sonaba Apologize, así que cantaría esa, no puedo cantar una canción y suena otra de fondo, me enredo.

-Apologize-respondí segura

-Esta bien, comience-me insistió Marco

Respire hondo y saque mi guitarra del estuche, la afine y comencé con el ritmo. Estaba muy concentrada tocando y cantando, cuando vi que Marco se me unía con el teclado.

La canción termino y Marco me dio un intento de sonrisa, yo lo único que hice fue sonreír.

-Muy buena interpretación -me sonroje con lo que estaba diciendo.

-Gracias-dije bajito

-Contratada-musito como si no fuera nada, lo mire con ojos como platos- Se que triunfaras.

-Gracias, gracias muchísimas gracias, no se arrepentirá-dije muy en serio.

-Eso espero, nos vemos en la noche- dijo con voz severa.

Asentí y Salí, llegue a la planta baja y escuche que el mismo sujeto cantaba, voltee y vi unos cabellos cobrizos moverse al ritmo de una canción que no reconocí, no logre ver sus ojos, y tampoco me importo, Salí del local con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Comenzaría mi nuevo trabajo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Wooola!!! Aquí con un nuevo proyecto.

La canción que inspiro este fic, es una de mis favoritas, la he escuchado por mucho tiempo, y cada vez que la escuchaba me imaginaba a Edward y a Bella.

Espero que halla sido de su agrado xD

Review…please!!!! xD (cara de corderito a medio degollar de alice)


	2. Chapter 2

**Diclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son invención de la grandiosa S. Meyer, y la trama es inspirada en la canción "Primavera Anticipada" de Laura Pausini y James Blunt.

_Leer nota de autor al final MUY importante…_

* * *

**Edward POV**

Otro día mas…

Es difícil levantarte cuando no tienes incentivo, no tienes a nadie por el quien luchar, no puedo evitar pensar que seria de mi vida si tuviera con quien compartirla, no mis amigos ni familia; sino ese persona especial que todos llaman "media naranja", no es por despreciar a mis seres queridos, pero verlos todos rodeados del "amor de su vida" es un gran golpe a mi corazón y una victoria de la soledad. Dejo por un momento mis pensamientos filosoficos, necesito prepárame para mi ensayo con Marcus, siempre insiste en ensayar antes de cada presentación "no quiere presentaciones mediocre" palabras de el mismo.

A veces pienso que seria de mi sin la música, _no seria nadie,_ ella es la que me ha acompañado toda mi vida y la que se podría decir me ha mantenido de pie todos estos años. Recurrí a ella al morir mi madre, al graduarme, con mi primera novia, mi primera decepción amorosa, y espero tenerla cuando encuentre a esa persona especial.

Y con esos pensamientos dejo mi departamento y me encamino a la Bella Italia. Al llegar saludo a el barman y a algunos conocidos. Marcus como siempre me espera en la sala de ensayos, con su cara de indiferencia, al principio eso me intimido pero con el tiempo te acostumbras.

-Buenos Días Marcus- salude con toda la educación que mi madre me enseño.

-Buenos Días Muchacho- nunca me llamaba por mi nombre solo "muchacho" yo en reliada no me quejaba- Estaba pensando en una canción y se me ocurrió una, que te parece "Work" de "Jimmy Eat The World"-

Luego de pensarlo, sonreí.

-Me parece perfecto- respondí.

-Entonces, comencemos- musito emocionado Marcus, para luego reponerse y volver a ser indiferente, sonreí, a veces se salía de su papel de hombre duro.

Comenzamos a tocar el inicio de la canción…

_**If you only once would let me**__**  
**__**only just one time**__**  
**__**then be happy with the consequence**__**  
**__**with whatever's gonna happen tonight**_

Ensayamos unas cuatro veces más para luego descansar y prepararme para mi presentación esta noche.

- Buen ensayo muchacho, espero que esta noche lo hagas tan bien como esta tarde –

-No se preocupe – respondí – Daré el 100% de mi-termine con una sonrisa de lado.

- Como siempre lo haces muchacho, nos vemos en la noche- se despido Marcus con una estrechada de mano.

-Nos vemos- me despedí.

Salí de la sala de ensayo y baje al restauran, no había muchas personas, se llenaría a las 6:00 PM esperando mi presentación.

En la puerta, visualice a un chica de cabellos castaños, recogiendo unos papeles del piso, que me imagino se le cayeron, cuando iba a ayudarla se levanto y siguió su camino rápidamente, parecía que iba apurada. Era una chica bonita, no le vi la cara, pero tenia bueno presencia, y se dirigía a la sala de ensayos. Luego de recordarme que se me hacia tarde, emprendí mi camino a casa a prepararme para mi presentación esta noche,

**Bella POV**

¡Diablos!

Estaba llegando tarde, _como siempre,_ si, mi subconsciente tenía razón, llego siempre tarde a todos lados, pero no tenia la culpa de que Alice me estuviera zarandeando arriba y abajo en un centro comercial para comprarse un nuevo atuendo para la cena de hoy con _Jazzy._

Suspiro, esto es imposible. Trato de correr, ya veo la entrada de Bella Italia, por fin, pero no contaba con mi torpeza, ¡maldito escalón!, ¿Por qué colocan esas trampas mortales en la entrada de un restauran? No lo se, pero quien quiera que fuera no pensó en los torpes. Lo peor, mis partituras terminaron en el piso, las recogí rápidamente y me fui a la sala de ensayos, Marcus no perdona que llegue tarde una segunda vez.

Luego de pasar hasta las 6:00 PM ensayando con Marcus, decidí despedirme, tenia un cansancio horrible, me dolían los pies, _Gracias Allie,_ y Marcus necesitaba supervisar que todo estuviera perfecto para la presentación de Edward, ¿Quién es?, no se.

Baje las escaleras arrastrando los pies, y me encontré con el restaurante repleto de personas, _Guao el tal Edward debe de ser muy bueno,_ no haría daño ver quien es ¿o si?. Me sente en uno de los taburetes del bar, salude a el Barman, _sabes no conoces su nombre_, tenia razón, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, la mas bellas de las voces masculinas se estaba escuchando en todo el restauran, lo peor, no podía ver su cara, solo una mata de pelo cobrizo.

¡Rayos!

¿Por qué soy tan enana? Trataba de hacerme espacio entre la gente, ya que desde el taburete no podía ver nada. Adivinen que, me arrastraron hasta la salida, ¡ni en un concierto de Metallica había tanta gente! Y siendo mas especificas tantas mujeres, si señores, parece que es todo un sex-symbol, media población femenina estaba en el restauran. Decidí irme, perdía mi tiempo, luego averiguaría quien era. Deje la Bella Italia con esa bella voz y me fui a mi departamento, el trance que sufrí por el hipnotismo de la bella voz de Edward,_ creo que era el…_, hizo que se me olvidara mi dolor de pies, así que mejor llego a mi hogar para sanar mis hermosos pies.

* * *

¡Hola!

LO SIENTO!!! Se que no actualizaba desde…Uff! Ya perdí la cuenta, pero lo que pasa es que tuve muchos inconvenientes, se que la excusas no sirven, por tal razón no se las diré, pero quiero que comprendan que me cuesta un poco actualizar por miles de causa.

Espero que este capitulo les haya encantado, porque lo escribí con todo el amos que les tengo a las chicas que esperaron pacientemente.

Gracias a:

Suiza-love

Chica de los Jazmines

Cullenblood

Maiy

Dash´XD

Esme Swan

Serena Princesita Hale

Si mas, las dejo! Cuídense!

XOXO gaby x)


End file.
